Companies and organizations whose staff and/or volunteers make large numbers of outbound phone calls often use hardware and/or software systems called “dialers” to improve their callers' (“agents”) efficiency. Some dialers automatically dial the next number in a list of telephone numbers after a previous call in that list has been completed or attempted. These systems may be referred to as “power dialers”, or if a human agent is required to initiate the next automatic dial for an outgoing call after concluding the previous call, “preview dialers”. Because only a fraction of dials for outgoing calls are answered, and those that are answered often take several seconds to be picked up, “predictive dialers” can dial multiple lines for multiple outgoing calls and begin dialing in anticipation of an agent becoming available shortly. Predictive dialers generate a certain percentage of “abandoned” dials in which an outgoing call is answered by a called party at a time when a human agent of the call center is unavailable to serve the outgoing call.